A canção continua a mesma - Menino Veneno
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Kouga é visitado todas as noites pelo objeto dos seus sonhos, acordando sempre para a solitária realidade de sua vida. Será que um dia isso irá mudar? Coleção de Oneshots que podem ou não ter ligação entre si. Songfics com músicas nacionais.
1. Menino Veneno

**Titulo**: A canção continua a mesma - Menino Veneno (songfic)

**Autora**: Elizabeta Draculea

**Fandom**: Garo

**Ship**: KougaXRei

**Classificação**: +18

**Gênero**: yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, hurt/confort.

**Warnings/Avisos: **Relacionamento explícito entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino). Não contém spoiler nem localização precisa na cronologia da série.

**Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que surta comigo com as músicas mais improváveis. Não foi betada. Todos os erros são meus.

_Kouga é visitado todas as noites pelo objeto dos seus sonhos, acordando sempre para a solitária realidade de sua vida. Será que um dia isso irá mudar? Coleção de Oneshots que podem ou não ter ligação entre si. Songfics com músicas nacionais. _

**A Canção Continua A Mesma**

**Menino Veneno**

_Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai subir  
Ouço passos na escada  
Vejo a porta abrir  
Um abajur cor de carne  
Um lençol azul  
Cortinas de seda  
O seu corpo nu_

Kouga chegara exausto da caçada, o cavaleiro dourado passou por Gonza indo direto ao seu quarto, se jogando do jeito que estava sobre a cama. Ele estava quase adormecido quando sentiu o colchão mover e mãos tocando em seu corpo. Todas as noites eram assim, todas as noites o objeto de seus sonhos e obsessão o visitava, no mesmo horário.

Não era necessário abrir os olhos para saber quem estava ali, Kouga já conhecia bem o toque daquelas mãos, o cheiro adocicado daquela pele. A boca carnuda e macia, que tentava sua alma e o levava ao mais profundo e escuro inferno existente, se perdendo no meio de suas chamas.

_Menina Veneno  
O mundo é pequeno  
Demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você  
Só dá você!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Aquelas mãos hábeis tiraram sua roupa, puxando seu rosto para um beijo selvagem, quente. A saliva escorrendo pelo canto enquanto eles lutavam pelo controle, por dominar. A voz do cavaleiro prateado em seu ouvido, falando seu nome em uma língua estranha, estrangeira. Quente como ele.

Kouga abriu finalmente os olhos, Rei estava sobre o seu colo, sem nenhuma peça de roupa, rebolando contra seu baixo ventre, a pele clara de encontro à luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta. O cabelo negro caía em cascata, deixando apenas os seus olhos visíveis no meio da penumbra.

_Seus olhos verdes  
No espelho  
Brilham para mim  
Seu corpo inteiro  
É um prazer  
Do princípio ao sim_

Era a rotina de todas as suas noites. Rei entrava em seu quarto, se esgueirava até a sua cama, entregando seu corpo para o cavaleiro dourado. Era sempre dele o primeiro ataque, a primeira investida, depois Kouga dominava. Girando os dois na cama, o ruivo explorava o já conhecido corpo do moreno com as mãos, com a língua. Como uma nova leitura de braile, contando devagar cada pinta que ele tinha, cada cicatriz, cada marca.

Rei gritava, gemia, se contorcia devagar. Os dentes de Kouga em seu ombro, seu pescoço, seus mamilos. Um rastro de saliva na pele clara, as mãos fortes do Garo em seu membro, subindo e descendo, apertando. Aquela boca sempre tão quieta, sempre tão severa sobre a glande, sugando, chupando. As pernas abertas e dando todo o espaço que podia ao amante, Zero arqueava as costas na cama, puxando e rasgando o lençol com as mãos.

_Menina Veneno  
Você tem um jeito  
Sereno de ser  
E toda noite  
No meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer!  
Me entorpecer!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Kouga se drogava no gosto de Rei, ele era viciado no cheiro e na forma como ele rebolava de encontro ao seu rosto, era tão pouco o que conseguia retirar daquele corpo firme, da pele macia. Cada gemido falado, miado, uivado o entorpecia, o levava a um estado de completo transe. Para outra dimensão.

Sabia como o moreno gostava que o comesse, sabia que ele gostava de ser dominado daquela forma, ser prensado contra o colchão, colocado de quatro, como um animal. A mão de Kouga o segurando firme no lugar, sendo invadido pela ereção dura e pulsante do ruivo, de uma vez só, quase sendo rasgado ao meio. A sensação da dor sendo aos poucos transformada em prazer, as estocadas lentas e fundas, ele saindo todo e entrando mais forte ainda no canal apertado.

Era sempre assim entre eles, o sexo parecia uma batalha, uma luta e Kouga parecia que ganhava todas às vezes. Rei se abria para o amante, rebolando de forma obscena, depravada, fechando os músculos no canal sobre a ereção do ruivo e dificultando cada arremetida que ele fazia. A sensação de gozar envolto naquele calor, mergulhado em toda a sedução que resumia e definia o cavaleiro prateado. Kouga sentia até o corpo vibrar e a mente se apagar, caindo na cama meio mole, meio grogue, totalmente intoxicado pelo veneno que irradiava do Zero.

_Menina Veneno  
O mundo é pequeno  
Demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você  
Só dá você!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Era a segunda parte da rotina deles, acordar com a cama vazia e fria deixava a certeza de que tudo fora um sonho, que nada acontecera. Se não fosse o sêmen seco no lençol e a janela ainda aberta, Kouga passaria a dizer que enlouquecera. Noite após noite era isso que acontecia. E não importava o local, em sua casa ou em alguma cidade estranha, Rei o encontrava e o seduzia, levando o ruivo para a cama, o cavalgando, o chupando, devorando a alma e a mente de Kouga aos poucos.

Em toda cama, em qualquer cama, em qualquer mesa ou mesmo no chão frio de uma fábrica abandonada. De quatro contra o muro de um mosteiro, com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Kouga enquanto ele arremetia com força, fazendo o moreno gritar, as costas apoiadas de encontro a uma árvore.

_Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai surgir  
Eu ouço passos na escada  
Eu vejo a porta abrir_

Rei parecia saber o que fazer sempre, acalmando o cavaleiro dourado em seus piores dias, o fazendo ferver em outros. Lutando contra, se entregando livremente, deixando com o que o ruivo se fartasse e se satisfizesse com cada parte de seu corpo. Não era necessário que Kouga falasse o que precisava; o amante sempre sabia. Mas nunca ficava também, nunca permanecia. Pela manhã, Garo despertava sozinho. Frio, solitário.

_Sozinho no meu quarto  
Eu acordo sem você  
Fico falando pras paredes  
Até anoitecer_

Às vezes, Kouga nem saía da cama. Ficava ali, deitado sem se mexer, sem fazer nada, com Gonza achando que o jovem patrão estava doente. Outros ele andava a esmo pela cidade, procurando por qualquer indicio que o fizesse encontrar com o cavaleiro prateado. Era sempre a mesma espera, a mesma busca até a noite chegar. Até ele voltar ao seu quarto, à sua cama.

Só que isso já não bastava mais, essa rotina não era mais suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Algo faltava e Kouga não queria dizer o que era. O sexo era perfeito, quente. Sujo e belo ao mesmo tempo, imoral e sublime, mas o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Ele sabia o que era esse gosto, sabia o que faltava, só não queria admitir.

Aquela noite tudo poderia ter sido igual, a rotina poderia ter seguido a mesma: Kouga acabara de deitar, sentindo a presença de Rei no quarto, já puxando a roupa do cavaleiro dourado, sem perguntas, sem respostas. Sem vínculos. O sexo era o mesmo, a fome, o tesão em se completarem, mas existia um ritmo diferente.

_Menina veneno  
Você tem um jeito  
Sereno de ser  
E toda noite  
No meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer!  
Me entorpecer!  
Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

Rei se entregara com ardor, com desespero. Talvez tivesse sido o fato de que Kouga poderia estar morto, deveria estar morto. Talvez fosse o fato que Rei observara o cavaleiro dourado escapar por um triz, talvez. Tantos e tantos talvez. O fato era que os dois se entregaram a emoção que os consumia, os devorava aos poucos, sem se preocupar se era certo ou errado. Sem se preocupar em manter os muros, a fachada, a máscara.

_Você vem não sei de onde  
Eu sei, vem me amar  
Eu nem sei qual o seu nome  
Mas nem preciso chamar_

Rei não fez apenas Kouga gozar em seu corpo uma, duas, três vezes. Ele fez o cavaleiro derramar tudo o que era e deu em troca o dobro de sua alma. Em um breve momento, onde tudo continuaria na forma que sempre era, na forma que acontecia sempre, o moreno preparava para levantar, sentindo a mão do outro em seu braço, o olhar do ruivo fixo nele e as palavras que iriam mudar tudo por completo.

\- Fica. Para sempre.

Kouga não obteve resposta, Rei apenas o olhara, a boca ainda marcada pelos beijos que trocaram; com os lábios avermelhados e inchados. Ele viu o ruivo fechar os olhos, cansado, passando a mão pelo corte em seu torço já quase se fechando. Suspirando e saindo da cama, Zero tomara a decisão que iria mudar por completo a sua vida.

A luz do sol invadia o quarto, fazendo com que Kouga abrisse os olhos sem muita vontade para isso. O aposento estava silencioso e a janela estava aberta. Ele virou na cama, não querendo chorar, se recusando a chorar. Sentiu primeiro o toque em seu ombro antes de sentir o movimento na cama, virando o rosto e vendo um sonolento Rei, ainda meio adormecido, meio desperto o olhando, preocupado.

Conseguindo identificar a dúvida que pairava no rosto do ruivo, Zero sorriu e voltou a se deitar, a voz saindo pastosa e rouca.

\- Eu fico. Para sempre.

Kouga puxou o moreno pela cintura, se perdendo nos fios negros, se embriagando no perfume que dele exalava. Uma nova rotina. Bem melhor, possivelmente.

_Menina Veneno  
Menina Veneno  
Yeh! Yeh!  
Menina Veneno  
Menina Veneno  
Yeh! Yeh!_


	2. Pro dia Nascer Feliz

**Titulo**: A canção continua a mesma - Pro Dia Nascer Feliz (songfic) - continuação de Menino Veneno

**Autora**: Elizabeta Draculea

**Fandom**: Garo

**Ship**: KougaXRei Jabi

**Classificação**: +18

**Gênero**: yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, hurt/confort.

**Warnings/Avisos: **Relacionamento explícito entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino). Não contém spoiler nem localização precisa na cronologia da série.

**Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que surta comigo com as músicas mais improváveis.

_Kouga e Rei estão em uma nova rotina juntos, sem que ninguém saiba sobre isso. Ou eles pensam que ninguém sabe. _

_Coleção de Oneshots que podem ou não ter ligação entre si. Songfics com músicas nacionais. _

**A Canção Continua A Mesma**

**Pro Dia Nascer Feliz**

_Todo dia a insônia  
Me convence que o céu  
Faz tudo ficar infinito  
E que a solidão  
É pretensão de quem fica  
Escondido fazendo fita..._

Eles viviam um segredo, não que fosse algo proibido entre cavaleiros makai. Apenas não dizia respeito a mais ninguém, por isso Kouga mantinha seu relacionamento com Rei somente entre eles. Desde aquele dia em que decidira ficar, o cavaleiro prateado praticamente se mudara para a casa do ruivo.

_Todo dia tem a hora  
Da sessão coruja  
Só entende quem namora  
Agora vão'bora..._

Kouga acordava com o moreno espalhado por sobre seu corpo, com a boca dele na sua, no seu peito, em seu sexo o chupando. Ele passava o dia o encontrando em vários lugares durante sua patrulha e quando ia caçar sempre se esbarravam, voltando para a casa e já o encontrando na sua cama. Totalmente nu, claro.

_Estamos bem por um triz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir, dormir  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir..._

Era uma rotina diferente, era uma rotina perfeita. E ninguém sabia disso. Nenhum dos outros cavaleiros ou monges parecia ter percebido o que acontecia entre os dois. Será?

Jabi observava o amigo, a morena estava com os braços cruzados e não tirava os olhos do ruivo. Kouga estava como sempre treinando, mas havia algo de diferente nele e a sacerdotisa não sabia dizer o que era. Ainda. Ela virou a cabeça quando o Zero entrara ali, sem que Gonza o anunciasse.

Não que isso fosse estranho, mas não eram todos que podiam entrar naquele salão e principalmente sem que o mordomo da família Saejima anunciasse. Rei pareceu não perceber a presença da sacerdotisa ali, Jabi estava mais ao fundo e quieta. Ela quase engasgou quando viu o moreno caminhar devagar até Kouga e abraçar sua cintura.

Esperando pela reação explosiva do amigo, Jabi realmente engasgara quando Garo virou e apenas sorriu. Havia algo naquela troca de olhar, havia muito mais do que respeito e amizade na forma como Rei deslizava a mão pela cintura do Kouga. E de repente, ela entendera tudo.

Rei se afastou percebendo a presença da Jabi ali, sem parecer se abalar com isso. O moreno fora até a sacerdotisa já sorrindo.

\- Jabi-chan, visitando? - Ela primeiro teve vontade de matar o cavaleiro prateado pelo apelido, mas vendo a forma como Kouga sorrira até a vontade disso passou. Ele estava sorrindo apenas por ouvir a voz do moreno?

\- Estou sim, aproveitando que está tudo calmo em Kantai. - Jabi respondeu olhando do Rei para o Kouga, os dois prestando atenção apenas um no outro. - Estão caçando juntos?

\- Às vezes. - Rei respondeu piscando para a morena. - Hoje por exemplo.

\- Hum, horror difícil? - Jabi seguiu com eles para fora do salão.

\- Ainda não sei, mas é aqui perto. Talvez eu consiga resolver sozinho. - Rei disse indo para a porta e sendo puxado pelo Kouga.

\- Vou com você. - Rei sorriu para o cavaleiro dourado e fez um sim com a cabeça, os dois seguindo na direção que o horror estava.

Jabi ficou olhando para a interação entre eles. Ela já tinha dito que ia embora assim que o amigo acabasse com o treino, mas ser sumariamente esquecida assim... precisava ter certeza disso. Tomando a decisão, a sacerdotisa seguiu os cavaleiros de longe.

Tudo estava bem normal: a caçada, encontrar o horror, matar o horror. Nada fora do comum, até a hora em que Kouga fora acertado por um golpe mais forte e jogado para fora do galpão. Rei partira para cima do horror, o matando e nem parando para ver o que sobrara do demônio. Ele correra para fora do lugar, se ajoelhando ao lado do ruivo.

_Todo dia é dia  
E tudo em nome do amor  
Ah! Essa é a vida que eu quis  
Procurando vaga  
Uma hora aqui, a outra ali  
No vai e vem dos teus quadris..._

Jabi vira o cavaleiro prateado ver se o ferimento era grave, o rosto preocupado. A forma como ele entrelaçara os dedos com os do Garo, se inclinando e o beijando. Ele o ajudando a levantar e dizendo que deveriam ir para a casa. A sacerdotisa os seguira até a casa do amigo, subir até o quarto dele e irem para o banheiro. Juntos.

Ela ficou olhando para o vazio até a hora em que os dois saíram de lá, Rei no colo do ruivo e com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Os dois sem roupa alguma. Jabi parecia completamente hipnotizada sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos dois cavaleiros na cama.

_Nadando contra a corrente  
Só pra exercitar  
Todo o músculo que sente  
Me dê de presente o teu bis  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir, dormir  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir..._

Talvez fosse o beijo trocado por eles, talvez tivesse sido a forma como Kouga puxara o cabelo negro com as mãos, o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e aprofundar o beijo já obsceno e molhado. Dava para ver a língua do moreno saindo para tocar a do ruivo, o gemido com que ele a aceitara em seu interior, o prazer que aquilo parecia lhe proporcionar.

Jabi sabia que não devia ficar ali parada na janela, observando Kouga segurar o sexo já duro do Rei, bombando a mão por todo ele e arrancando pequenos gritos do moreno, ela sabia que não deveria ouvir Zero gemer e implorar em outros idiomas, idiomas que não conhecia. Francês? Espanhol? Não sabia o que era e nem o que ele estava dizendo, mas entendia tudo.

Era fácil de entender com Rei abrindo as pernas e rebolando de encontro à mão em seu sexo. Kouga pareceu entender bem, o ruivo descera pelo corpo firme do moreno, engolindo a carne dura e a chupando. Não era só imoral o que o Garo fazia, deveria ser muito bom pela forma que Zero se contorcia e gritava.

Ele usava os dentes, os lábios, a língua. Sugando, chupando, mordendo, deixando a saliva escorrer até se empoçar na base entre os pelos escuros do moreno. Quanto tempo durara aquilo mesmo? Muito? Pouco? Jabi apenas sentia um calor imenso subir por todos os poros enquanto via Rei foder a boca do Kouga.

E ele aceitar, gostar. Kouga deixava com que Rei fizesse o que desejasse. Puxar seu cabelo, o lençol, gritar. Gemer. Pedir por mais até gozar na boca do ruivo. Nem uma gota desperdiçada ou derramada. Deveria ter acabado e Jabi já estava prestes a ir embora quando viu Garo virar o moreno de quatro na cama. Deuses, ela não esperava por aquilo. Quer dizer, não daquela forma.

Rei sorrira segurando na cabeceira da cama, sendo puxado com força para trás contra a ereção do Kouga, ele a enfiando toda de uma vez na entrada do moreno. Aquilo deveria ter doído, o rosto do Zero dizia tudo, mas ele estava sorrindo, gostando. Como podia ser tão debochado assim? Rebolar daquele jeito enquanto era fodido com força, com vontade?

A cama batia contra a parede enquanto Kouga parecia montar o moreno, segurando ele pelo cabelo novamente, forçando seu corpo para frente e para trás. Aquilo era uma luta quase, uma luta de sexo puro. Seus corpos suados, o lençol já todo fora do colchão, Rei gritando e dizendo para o amante ir mais rápido e mais fundo. Mais forte.

Jabi lambera os lábios secos, vendo Kouga inclinar o corpo e beijar a nuca do moreno, morder sua orelha e sugar o lóbulo e arrancar ainda mais gritos e gemidos dele. Saindo de dentro do Rei e o colocando de frente para si, o beijando e o ajeitando sem colo. Zero empurra o corpo contra a ereção do amante, o fazendo entrar em seu corpo novamente.

_Todo dia é dia  
E tudo em nome do amor  
Ah! Essa é a vida que eu quis  
Procurando vaga  
Uma hora aqui, a outra ali  
No vai e vem dos teus quadris..._

E tudo o que eles falavam? A forma como se tratavam? Deuses, Jabi era uma mulher experiente, não uma puritana virginal, mas sua face ardia com cada palavra dita. O jeito com que Kouga procurava seguir o movimento dos quadris do moreno, as mãos de Rei no cabelo curto do Garo, nas costas dele, deixando marcas bem características ali. A força com que ele usava as coxas para impulsionar a forma como que cavalgava, como que deixava o membro de Kouga o comer, o foder bem fundo.

Quando os dois gozaram juntos novamente, com Rei molhando todo o abdômen do amante e Kouga bem fundo no canal dele, o sêmen pingando por todos os lados nas pernas do moreno até a cama, ela teve a certeza que tanto procurava.

_Nadando contra a corrente  
Só pra exercitar  
Todo o músculo que sente  
Me dê de presente o teu bis  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir, dormir  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
Pro dia nascer feliz  
O mundo inteiro acordar  
E a gente dormir..._

Kouga deitara sobre o corpo menor, ainda arfando e sem muita noção da realidade. Rei entrelaçou as pernas nas do ruivo, dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto, boca, pescoço. Ele gemeu quando o amante saiu de dentro de si, não o soltando.

\- Nunca mais faça isso. - Rei falara. - Me assustando dessa forma, achei que tinha realmente acontecido algo grave.

\- Também te amo, Rei. - Kouga dissera com um sorriso, fazendo Jabi quase cair da janela.

\- E eu a você, Kouga, por isso nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais se machuque na minha frente. - Rei dissera preocupado e se aninhando daquela forma para dormir.

Jabi saiu dali com a cabeça virada. Amor. Kouga amava ao Rei e era amado de volta. Durante o tempo em que ficara fora realizando suas obrigações, a sacerdotisa não parara de pensar nos dois cavaleiros. Quando finalmente os reencontrou, estavam novamente juntos. E na casa do amigo.

\- Jabi-chan, parece que temos uma rotina de nos encontrar assim, né? - Rei dissera largado no sofá da sala do ruivo, o moreno estava sem seu sobretudo negro.

\- Outra missão? - Jabi perguntou fingindo que não sabia de nada.

\- Não, nenhuma. Horrors estão quietos até. E você? Passeando? - Rei dissera.

\- Vim para um ritual no Senado e aproveitei para ver o Kouga. - Ela respondeu.

\- Ele ainda não chegou, mas está quase na hora do jantar então já deve aparecer. - Rei disse colocando o rosto no encosto do sofá.

Jabi até ficou sem saber o que responder, vendo o sobretudo negro do moreno pendurado onde normalmente ficaria o do Kouga indo perguntar quanto tempo ele estava ali quando ouviu o amigo chegar.

Kouga entrou entregando o sobretudo para o Gonza que pendurou sobre o do Rei, fazendo a sacerdotisa quase engasgar novamente. O ruivo estava olhando diretamente para o moreno, nem ligando para o que tinha ao redor. Era como se nada mais existisse, realmente.

\- Kouga. - Jabi o chamara fazendo com que ele a olhasse. - Tudo bem?

\- Tudo, Jabi. Passeando? Irá ficar para o jantar? - Kouga foi até o sofá, sentando ao lado do Rei e colocando a mão em sua coxa.

\- O que Gonza fez de bom? - Ela perguntou brincando.

\- O que temos para jantar? - Kouga perguntou para o moreno, agora realmente fazendo Jabi tossir e engasgar.

\- Risotto e torta de morangos, claro. - Rei dissera da forma mais inocente.

\- Hum, claro. - Kouga sorriu não se importando com mais nada e dando um beijo no cavaleiro prateado.

\- ... - Jabi olhara para cima e entendeu muito bem. - Vocês sabem.

\- Sabemos o que? - Kouga perguntou.

\- Que eu já sabia sobre vocês dois. - A sacerdotisa cruzou os braços.

\- Claro que sim, acha mesmo que nos seguiu aquele dia sem ser notada? - Rei disse piscando para a morena.

\- Então, vocês fizeram tudo àquilo de propósito? - Jabi sentiu até o rosto arder.

\- Não. Não é porque ninguém sabia que estávamos juntos que era algo escondido, Jabi. - Kouga respondeu. - Você podia ter perguntado e eu iria te responder da mesma forma.

\- Mas bem que gostou mais de ficar na janela. - Rei disse piscando e deixando a morena ainda mais vermelha. - Um pouco de inveja é sempre bom.

\- Um pouco? Bota inveja nisso. - Jabi olhara para cima. - Se eu soubesse que era bom desse jeito não tinha ficado só amiga esses anos todos.

\- Pena que ficou, né? Agora é tarde. - Rei disse já rindo e puxando o Kouga.

\- Podia emprestar né? Meu dia anda muito chato. O seu já nasce feliz sempre. - Jabi dissera brincando junto.

\- Infelizmente, esse é exclusivo meu. Meu dia nascia muito ruim, muito triste. Nada como um Kouga pro dia nascer feliz. - Rei dissera piscando.

\- Ou como um Rei. - Kouga dissera fazendo o moreno ficar surpreso. - No meu caso, apenas o Rei.

Jabi sorriu vendo os dois juntos, adorando poder ser parte do segredo não tão segredo deles, do amor que eles tinham um pelo outro. E pedindo para que todos os dias dos dois pudessem nascer bem felizes. Para sempre.

_Oh oh oh oh.._

Nota: Essa Jabi sou eu, sem mais.

Fim.


End file.
